Dawn Lerner (WDBGUS)
Dawn Lerner is a main character and an antagonist as well as a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead:Beth Greene Unfinished Storyline. Acting as the leader of a group of police officers residing at Grady Memorial Hospital, she attempts to maintain peace in the brutalized and corrupt system she runs, often leading to compromises and further trouble among the officers and the people she forcibly keeps inside the place. Personality Dawn is described as "A formidable woman. She is stern, focused and intensely pragmatic, but has a tendency to crack under pressure and lash out violently. Though she presents a stoic facade, she has a softer side that she feels the need to suppress in order to be an effective leader. She is charismatic with a vibrant energy…" As season 5 progressed, we began to see that her real façade was her softer side. As seen on many occasions, she would use this facade to use people to make them believe that she actually cared for them to make them feel that they owed her something. Such as with Beth Greene, Dawn protected her, but not for Beth's personal well being but for her own sake so she could have Beth on her side in case any incidences occurred."''' Season 5 ''"There's No Sanctuary Anymore"'' Dawn is first seen when Beth wake up in Grady Memorial,She is seen guarding the hospital,and taking care of other pacients,like when Joan got bit and she got Dr Edwards,to take her arm off with Beth there,she noticed up her weakness when she just wanted to leave,Dawn is seen again when she puts down Gavin with scissors,when Noah says he was the one who killed him,she beat him up,later she confronts Beth saying that she knew what she did,that she killed Gavin,Dawn tells her how things work in her hospital and that she is not going to change it,Dawn later tells her that she is not made for this world and that it is ok,and reminds her the cuts on her wrists. She is later seen patrolling the hospital and Beth tells her that Gorman and Joan are looking for her in her office. When she arrives, she is attacked by a zombified Joan and the officer with her is killed before she can kill Joan. She later puts both officers down before they can turn and meets with Beth after she is recaptured and hits her making a new scar in Beth's forehead. ''"So Close,But So Far"'' Dawn is seen taking an unconscious Carol with other officers to a room. "All That Remains"' Dawn is seen telling O'Donell to kill Carol,But Beth steps in and stops it saying that she can take care of her,Dawn let's Beth help Carol. '"Consumed"' Dawn is seen letting on of the officers violate one of the residents,When Beth notices this,she kills the officer,Dawn appears and in shock of what happened tries to punch Beth,but Beth takes out her scissors and stabs her in her hand,When more officers arrive Beth tells them what Dawn is doing with all of them,Later Dawn enters Beth room and aims Carol with her gun,Beth tells her that she won't prove anything if she kills her,so Dawn leaves,When Dawn awakes in the morning she hears in hear radio that one of her officers was stabbed. ''"'Crossed"'' Dawn appears yelling for help as one of her officers was attacked by unknown people.. ''"Danger Ahead"'' Dawn appears when she notices the corpses of her officers,she lies on the gorund and orders more officers to arrive and kill the team that has appeared. ''"She's Not Gone"'' Dawn appears when she tackles Beth and stabs her,Daryl fights with Dawn,he pushes her and she tries to shoot him and in shock she turns around and sees Beth pointing a Gun at her head,Beth tells her how she wasn't ready for the world,Dawn tries to shoot her but is in shock,Beth tells her that she won't make it if she is planning on survive controlling people,So Beth says "Sorry" and pulls the trigger. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dawn has killed: * Hanson * Dying Man (Caused) * Gavin Trevitt (Before Reanimation) * Joan (Zombified) * Gorman (Zombified) * Jeffries (Before Reanimation) * Grady Memorial Officers (Before Reanimation,Caused) * Numerous Counts Of Walkers And Unnamed People (Before Reanimation,Caused Or Alive) Death Killed By * Beth Greene * Herself (Caused) * Daryl Dixon (Caused) Dawn appears and attacks Beth and Daryl,When she tries to shoot Daryl,Daryl gun flies away and ends in the ground,Leaving Beth to take it and eventually killing Dawn with it. Trivia * In the original TV show Dawn is the one who kills Beth and it is accidentally but in the fanfiction Beth is the one who kills Dawn,it wans't accidental and Daryl is involucred but just caused * This character was first introduced in the Comic Con 2014 trailer for Season 5, where Executive Producer Gale Anne Hurd confirmed the actress as Christine Woods. * The casting call for this character used the name '''Vivian Bishop. * Dawn is the first named female antagonist presented in the show. ** Christine Woods does not view her as such, however, but more so as "someone who is trying to keep it together and be a hero." It was confirmed on Talking Dead's "Inside the Dead" segment that she suffers from Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. * Presumably as a result of this, Dawn and the other officers in her group wear spotless police uniforms, which is supported based off of her conversation with Noah regarding her laundry.